His Promise To Hope
by crepuscule2012
Summary: Cocoon is at war with Pulse which Hope comes to resent when his mother's sweet and warm tavern is currently congested with loudmouth and loathsome soldiers. Contains Yaoi! SnowxHope!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Square-Enix.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi!

**Pairing:** SnowxHope.

**Summary:** Cocoon is at war with Pulse which Hope comes to resent when his mother's sweet and warm tavern is currently congested with loudmouth and loathsome soldiers.

A new story here! Yay! If you thought _A Sentinel's Retrieval_ was the surprise, then you are sorely mistaken. So get your trashed bucket and be ready to hurdle because this will be one fluffy story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love And War**

Peace was something that was hard to acquire. It was something that Hope craved so much, however, it was something he could not attain at the time being. He had had a peaceful life once. Back then he was just an ordinary, which he believed to be, fifteen-year-old teenager living a simple teenage life. It was a peaceful time with only school being the height and challenge of his life but then everything changed when the attack of Pulse came and shattered the shell of Cocoon. It happened six months ago and then the world was sent into disarray after the government declared war against the world below. Peace now was a locket with no key for him.

Hope glanced around his once sweet mother's tavern, The Rivera, seeing the cause for his desire of peace. The building was filled with windbag soldiers and it was driving him up against a wall. After the Sanctum announced their intention to protect Cocoon against another Pulse's invasion, men from all over Cocoon were called up from the Sanctum military to take up arm and fight against the terror of Pulse. The new recruits, youthful and spirited, came to Palumpolum first where a large Sanctum military campus was stationed in the city. The campus was specially designed for basic training the new recruits before they were shipped off to the world below. And for past months now, his sweet mother's tavern had been overrun with these loud and annoying savages before they were called away and then another fresh batch of recruits arrived, taking their place.

He remember a time once when the tavern was filled with nothing but kind and sweet customers who dropped by just to get a quick drink and snacks before heading home. Those customers were sophisticated, not like these soldiers, rowdy and uncivilized. Hope had missed the old men who came in and drank while sharing about their stories and the younger crowd who complained their problems to his mother.

To be honest, Hope didn't understand why every afternoon after school he comes to help his mother at the tavern. However, seeing the soldier enjoying their so-called moment of 'peace' before they were sent away to Pulse added a different kind of pace to his life. They distracted his thoughts and his mother's constant worries about the threat of Pulse, despite the soldiers having an unlikely way of showing. Hope watched lightheartedly as the soldiers flirted with girls on the streets only to get rejected. They then walked into the tavern and drank until they could not barely stand up straight. He watched with an amusing brow as the drunkards left the bar, with low amount of brain cells, to flirt with the girls once again. Then they do it all over again the next day. It was barbaric. The teen couldn't believe that this was the soldier's finest moment before they were shipped off to Pulse.

As days went by, he had grown accustomed to the soldiers' antics. More soldiers meant more customers and in return, the tavern continued to flourish. His mother seemed to like the booming business as it kept her and him on their toes everyday. Everything was going smoothly except him.

"Hey there _kiddo_."

Hope's right eye twitched in response. He was occupying himself with restocking the flavor beverages in the refrigerator behind the counter before letting out a weary sigh. He reluctantly turned around coming face to face a grinning blond seated at one of tables laid out on the other side of the tavern. He could put up with the soldiers and their foul antics, but _Snow Villiers_ was a man he could barely tolerate as one would tolerate a bad rash. Every single thing about this man was annoying. That brash grin smirking on that self-assertive face. The stupid coat he lived in like a mobil home. Hope had begun to wonder if the blond ever washed that coat. His appearance just screamed chaos. And that was only on the surface. It was his arrogant attitudes that seeped within the blond he could not stand. Every bloody day, the robust blond stepped into the building with his red-haired looking friend, calling himself the hero and his duty to protect Cocoon. And the other soldiers only seemed to boost his egos more when they all cheered and took a round of shots when they heard him say it. The other soldiers and his mother would find his dedication admirable, but he found it obnoxious. The man hadn't done any remotely heroic yet and he was already calling himself Cocoon's savior. He didn't understand which world the man was living, clinging to such foolish and optimistic determination.

"Hey _kiddo_," Snow called again.

Hope's right eye twitched again. That was another thing he hated. The idiotic man had given him the nickname the first day when he walked into The Rivera and then everyone seemed to pick up on it. He didn't like the name, but his mother found it cute. Hope then returned his attention back stocking the beverages in the fridge, unaware as the figure of his discontent stood up and walked towards him. He placed the last bottle in the fridge and turned around, coming face to a grinning blond on the stool.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Snow asked sweetly, leaning against the bar counter.

Hope sighed wearily. As much he wanted to ignore this man, he was a customer and he didn't want to get a mouthful from his mother for being rude. "Yes?" Hope asked dryly.

"I am in need of your presence."

"Huh..." Hope made a face, his brow knitted together while he stood staring at the man like he had a second head growing on his left shoulder.

"Take a load off and come join us at the table?" Snow suggested gesturing the table he was sitting.

"Thanks for the offer, but I still got some work to do."

"C'mon. You've been on your feet since you get here. Come chill with us for a while?" Snow suggested, smiling brightly.

Hope could feel a vein popping outside of his forehead. He hated that smile with very nerve in his body, but repressed the urge to reprimand back to the thickheaded man. "Thanks again..." Hope let out another sighed. "But the work isn't going to do itself you know."

"It's okay sweetie," Nora said warmly, walking into the room from the kitchen. "You have done more than enough for today."

"See! Even Nora, which I might add looked radiant today, even agrees with me," Snow smiled, winking at the woman.

Hope raised a disapproval brow at his mom when she chuckled lightly from the unnecessary information from blond. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Hope glared at the blond. This man was a creature of its own kind. It was something he never tackled before. Customers came in the tavern, asked for a drink or two, and he served them. No one had ever asked him to join him or her. Some regulars might know him on an acquaintance level; never had anyone tried this before.

"Not in my book," Snow grinned. "So, you coming?"

"Fine," Hope caved in, ignoring the sudden brightness glittering into a pair of deep and intense sapphire gems and the smile on the blond's face which became wider. He let out a tired sigh. Maybe this will put a stop to the man's persisting and loathsome behavior. He unknotted the white, full-length apron tie around his waist which he wore over his usual attires and folded it before placing on the counter. Then a heavy arm slouched over his shoulders before guiding him to the table. This could only mean trouble for him.

* * *

Hope took the seat beside the blond and fiery-haired man at the table who looked relaxed in his seat. He hoped for his dear life that a rush of customers fled into the building so he didn't have to sit at this table. However, life wasn't being fair at the moment and continued to torture his soul. Another thing he noticed about Snow was that there were always two empty beer bottles on the table every time they came to the tavern. Most soldiers that came to the tavern were heavy drinkers, however, Snow and his friend only drank at four bottles the most. And how they spend the three to four hours nursing that one bottle. He didn't understand their strange concept. It would seem cheaper to buy a six pack a week and drink it at their own place by themselves than wasting more money coming to the local hangouts.

"Isn't this better?" Snow asked, ruffling those soft locks.

"I guess..." Hope mumbled, moving his head away from the blond's hand.

"Sorry about him kiddo. This is how he alway is," The fiery-haired man said with an apologetic expression.

"You mean 'never takes no for an answer' kind of guy?" Hope smiled at the fiery-haired man. At least someone understood what he had to go through everyday.

"I am afraid so."

"Hey, I am a little hurt that you could belittle me in front of Hope here," Snow pouted to his friend.

"Well you are one of a kind," Gadot chuckled.

'_Tell me about it_...' Hope chuckled back. He turned to blond's companion, looking bashfully and feeling the red blood of embarrassment rushing to face. He was never good at first meeting. "Errr... Who are you?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. I'm lacking in my introductions. This here is my best friend Gadot," Snow introduced.

"Please to meet you," Gadot nodded at the teen before glancing around the tavern. "This is quite a nice business your mother is running here."

"Thanks," Hope said sincerely. He glanced around the inside The Rivera, admiring his mother's hard work and sweat. There was a long bar placed against the other wall in the center with lamps dropping over the counter. There were two hallways on each side the bar, one leading to bathroom and other to the kitchen. Glass tables with design steel feet accompanied with four comfortable swivel chairs were remotely stationed around the room. Other than himself, this building was his mother's pride and joy. His father wasn't too keen to the idea of the tavern from the start, however, his mother was very persistent woman until his father's front crumbled and finally gave his wife his full support of her decision. And it seemed like his father made the right call as Hope looked around inside the edifice crowded with people.

"It's the best hangout in the city," Snow cheered.

"It's the only hangout you go to," Gadot stated, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Oh... really?" Hope asked raising a curious brow to the blond.

"Yeah. After a long day of training, I asked him where he wants to go and guess what his answer always are?" Gadot asked, smirking at his blond-haired friend.

"I think I already knew the answer," Hope cracked a smile to the fiery-haired man when he saw the glare Snow was giving to his friend. "So where are you two from?"

"Bodhum," Snow answered in a heart beat.

"Wow... really?" Hope's eyes lit up.

Snow nodded. "We lived there since long we could've remember."

"Then that means you saw the summer fireworks? It's one of world best attraction."

"Saw it. We lived it."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked curiously.

"Me and Gadot here with some other friends ran a seaside bar near the beach. We never missed a firework show."

"That is awesome. I always wanted to see the show but..." Hope's face fell and let out a sigh. "Mom and dad work too much."

"I can see that..." Gadot said, looking around the crowded building.

"I don't know when the next time my parents will ever get a vacation because of this war."

"I understand. This war has taken away the comfort and peace we once have. That is why we have to fight back, to give Cocoon the peace of mind it once had," Snow said.

"Is that why you become a soldier, to fight back?" Hope inquired.

"Not soldiers, but heroes!" Snow exclaimed. "I am the hero-"

"The hero who swore duty is to protect Cocoon," Hope finished dryly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah... yeah. This is what like the twentieth times I heard you said it."

"And you better not go forgetting it now," Snow grinned.

Hope shook his head amusingly. The man's cockiness was beyond a doubt incomprehensible to this world.

* * *

"Aren't you boys having too much fun here?"

Hope looked over his shoulder and saw his mother standing behind him. He looked past her figure and saw the building was completely empty. Where did all the people go? His green orbs then drifted to clock resting on the wall behind the counter which reads 10 p.m. "Oh crap," Hope yelped standing up. It was past closing time. "I'll get to-"

"Don't worry. It's already done. Your father finish early from work at the military base and step in for you," Nora smiled reassuringly, making a gesture to the counter where her husband still dressed in his Sanctum clothing was wiping the marble counter with a cloth.

"I'm sorry. You should've tell me," Hope apologized. He was too engrossed chit chatting with the blond and his friend that he had forgotten about his work.

"Well you looked so happy with your pals here so I just let it be," Nora smiled, walking towards the counter.

"Pals? Whose pals?" Hope gave his mother a questionable look.

"I think she was talking about us," Snow smirked, standing up, stretching his store body.

"Trust me mom, I don't think I could be pals with this guy," Hope smiled, making a gesturing motion to the blond.

"Hey! That hurt Hope," Snow pouted, ruffling the silver mop head.

Hope chuckled, feeling a bit light-hearted as he brushed the man's hand away from his head. So the blond wasn't that bad of person than he had presumed. But the man's personality could need some work. Especially the blond's overconfident and the conceitedness. He took the empty beer bottles to counter where he placed them in the case, ready to be sent back to the shop the next day.

"So I heard you were lacking off today, Hope?" Bartholomew chuckled.

Hope jumped at his father's voice, scratching the back of his head shyly while trying to force the pink lightning on his cheeks down. "Sorry." He said, taking a seat on one of the stool.

Bartholomew shook his head amusingly, clapping his hand on his son's shoulder. He just smiled at his son. His stoned and hard eyes turned to the two figures walking to counter.

"Sir!" Snow and Gadot both saluted.

Bartholomew repressed a smile forming on his face. Instead, he let out a sigh. "Let's keep the formality only at work please?" He suggested, gaining a sheepish look from the two. "Look like tomorrow will be a tough day on you guys or so I heard?"

"Please don't remind us of that. I'm already having nightmares," Snow groaned already dreading the next day to come.

"Miss Farrons is one difficult woman to please. Her last training left my joints aching and burning for weeks," Gadot grumbled.

"And the moment the training is over, you boys ran out from the building and go gallivanting here," Bartholomew chuckled. "Honestly you guys... If I'm not taking care of you, my wife and son are. I need to put a leash on every one of you."

"Especially this one here." Hope snickered towards to the blond behind of him.

"But Hope, you will miss me so much." Snow grinned, stepping behind the teen before wrapping his arms around the figure and resting his chin on Hope's left shoulder.

"Like a leech," Hope muttered, trying to untangle himself the bloody man's embrace.

"Okay now boys, you better get going," Nora advised. "You will need your sleep for your upcoming training tomorrow."

"She is right." Gadot said, walking towards the exit.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Snow said. He ruffled Hope's hair which was slapped away before following his friend. He stopped at the door and turned around, giving Hope one last glance whose hands 'shooed' at him. He smiled at the silver-haired teen and stepped into the night street.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

** A/N:** Congratulations on making it to the end of this chapter. Hoped you guys like the story so far... I have been watching too much romantic/war movies lately and seeing that the War of Transgression was an important element leading up to FF13 stories, I had to write this. I am not sure where exactly I am going with plot, so don't get your hopes too high... or maybe you can ;) The story is label as angst also, just because. Like I said, I am still tinkering with the whole plot, and there might be some slightly angst involved.

**Please Review (I would like to know your thoughts so far)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any from Square-Enix.

**Pairing**: SnowxHope

**Warning**: Contains Yaoi with the usual fluff.

Here is chapter 2. Sorry for the late update but I am currently nursing a terrible writer's block.

Also, I would like to thank **LightPhantom742** for editing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: School and Sleep**

Hope sat, bored, his right elbow on the desk with his chin resting in his palm. His eyes wandered around the classroom as the other students had their focus on their opened books. Even though the world was facing a threat, there was always time for school. He then turned his attention back to his desk, eying the thick novel. It was one of those stories written a century ago by an eccentric man and his life story, about finding the meaning of life or some answers to satisfy his aching and hungry soul. It was very uninteresting by his standards. He sighed and turned his gaze to the beautiful scenery of Palumpolum outside the window. The city was tall and lively with retail stores at every corner. Then a sudden realization came. Everything was peaceful and quiet as if the war wasn't going on at the moment. It was odd though to notice. Hope's eyes glanced around the classroom once more and there was nothing out of the ordinary or wrong with the sight of his classmates and his teacher going about their own business. But still, Hope couldn't help feel his stomach twist and his fingers scratching his throat, making it dry. Everyone was acting normal, or he believed that to be, like the war wasn't happening. The second thing was that hardly anyone in school uttered the word _Pulse_. The world below was like a closed book, a taboo sort of referring to the people on Cocoon.

Then the ear-piercing chime of the bell signaled the end of the last period and before the ringing sound could subside, most of the students in Palumpolum City Academy's Literature class had already gathered their belongings and were making their way to the door. "Please read the last three chapters of the story over the weekend and don't forget to fill out the questions on the sheet I handed out earlier. The question sheet will be due when you return on Monday." The teacher said hurriedly.

The swell of the students heading to the exit doors would have swept most students away, especially someone as small as Hope. He had learned to never go to his locker after last period, seeing that it was a waste of energy trying to push through a tidal wave of incoming bodies. It was a gruesome try on his first attempt, but he had learned from that trial and error to take his stuff before going to his last class. It wasn't worth the energy to go to his locker. The flow of students led him into the courtyard before dispersing around him. He took a moment to let the warm sunlight bathed upon his body as he took a deep breath of fresh air to fill his lungs. The air was so clean and mild, carrying the scent of pine aroma and the salty sea breeze. Hope clung to his bag's straps on his shoulders and crossed through the courtyard before entering into the street, his feet walking on their own, headed to the Rivera. The day ended normally like any other and it was a kind of everyday which would continue tomorrow too.

"Hey Hope, wait up!" A girlish voice called out.

Hope stopped and turned around towards the voice calling his name and saw a blonde running towards him. Hope suppressed an annoyed frown from appearing on his face when he saw it was Alyssa Zaidelle quickly approaching him. The young blonde was dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a sky blue tie and skirt with black shoes. She carried a black handbag which was hanging down her left shoulder. The Academy didn't require students to wear a uniform but the girl liked to dress classy. Cheerful and intelligent, Alyssa was a very popular figure at the school. Everyone liked her, but Hope harbored some veil less and loathsome feelings towards the girl. She was just like him, young and gifted, and they shared four classes together which led people to believe that they were a pair. Her father also worked with the Sanctum, alongside his father, which only encouraged their image together as a couple- Something which he wasn't too fond of knowing. When Alyssa got up to him, she clasped and wound her arm into his and smiled brightly. "Let's walk home together."

"I am not going home." Hope stated, gently pushing the girl away whenever she tried to cling to him while trying to hide the displeasure in his voice. Funny it may be seemed, Hope wasn't lying. His father was still at work and his mother was at the tavern. "I am going to my mom's tavern."

"Can I come?" Alyssa asked, skipping in front of him and leaning too eagerly in front of him.

Hope sighed when he saw the hopeful expression on the girl's face. It was so easy to say 'No' but he couldn't. He looked away and nodded instead. They walked down streets with him leading the way.

"You didn't look too good in last period." Alyssa said, still smiling brightly while received a curious and dumbfound look from Hope. "You were gazing off."

"I was... just thinking."

"Something important?"

"Just a thought." Hope only answered. They didn't utter a word to each other afterward and the world, strangely calm and quiet, didn't either. The only sound between them came from the warm afternoon winds rustling the trees and the rhythmic smacking noise of their shoes brushing against concrete. His feet came to a stop suddenly, but Alyssa managed a few more strides before she noticed that he wasn't beside her.

"Hey, Alyssa?" Hope called out, breaking the silence that stretched over a minute between them. His eyes cast at the road up ahead.

"Yeah?" Alyssa replied her brow knotted together when she saw the long expression on Hope's face.

"Do you ever wonder what's outside of Cocoon?" Hope asked and saw that the girl gave him a confused look. He expected as much. He knew it was a stupid question and questions like that usually lead to trouble. People lived a comfortable life on Cocoon and so the word _Pulse_ barely scraped their tongues. "Forget about it then." He sighed, brushing the thoughts aside, and walked past the girl.

* * *

When Hope and Alyssa arrived at the Riveria they were welcomed by an empty tavern, devoid of life, and a not so draft building. The air inside the tavern was thick and it was making their clothes suddenly cling to their skin like paste. Most of the windows were open but it wasn't enough to quell the thick heat inside the building.

"Welcome back sweetie!" Nora suddenly appeared from out the kitchen, looking slightly flustered from the heat. "...And you brought a friend. Hello Alyssa."

"Hi Mrs. E." Alyssa greeted.

"Mom, it's like a sauna in here! Why is it so hot?" Hope exclaimed.

"The air conditioner is broken." Nora sighed feeling exhausted from the heat. She took a seat on a barstool, her form slumping almost bracing against the bar counter, taking a menu sheet to fan herself. "And unfortunately the tavern wouldn't be open until it is fixed."

"Did you call a repair guy?" Alyssa inquired.

"I tried too, but no one answered. However, a friend of ours gladly came to my aid." Nora informed with a warm smile.

"_A friend of ours_?" Hope blinked, cocking his head and raising a suspicious brow. Then suddenly a humming sound emitted through the walls as cold air started to blow out from the air vents in the ceiling. "It's working?"

"He fixed it." Nora cheered happily before standing up and quickly closing the windows around the tavern. She took a deep breath as the cold air slowly started to develop inside the building. "Much better."

"You can say that again." A familiar masculine voice said. Hope flinched, feeling his heart lurch in his chest hearing the most infernal voice his ears had ever come to hear. His green orbs only wavered for a moment before they met the sight of a blond walking into the room, his golden locks and hard body glistening with a sheet of sweat. The man was dressed in gray sweatpants and a plain white shirt which didn't do any justice for Hope's eyes seeing the way how the sweat made the white shirt stick to the man's body, showing every ridge of hard muscle. Hope glanced away, feeling a bit embarrassed, quickly diverted his eyes from the man's toned and muscular body to meet a pair of bright blue eyes which were looking back at him. Then he noticed the smile, no, the wide grin on the man's face. Why did he always have to carry that grin on his face? It was annoying to look at but at the same time it was too contagious to look away from.

"Thank you so much. I am indebted to your kindness." Nora said sincerely while offering a warm smile to the blond.

"Don't sweat it. Just a Hero doing his job." Snow grinned, missing Hope rolling his eyes.

Nora chuckled, shaking her head amusingly. "Alright _Mr. Hero_." She then took off into the kitchen, preparing to open the tavern for the evening. The sudden AC malfunction had put her business in a setback for the afternoon and she couldn't open the place to the public under its previous condition. Now that her problem had resolved, she could at least try to rake in some profit for the evening.

"Hi there Hope." Snow said happily, shifting his gaze to the teen, and reached out to ruffle the mop of silver hair, but the teen had foreseen his action and hastily ducked his head away. He let out a chuckle seeing that the teen had already caught on to his new and fond habit.

"You stink." Hope only replied, cracking a smile seeing Snow sniffing his shirt and then the blonds' face cringed in disgust.

"Hope, be nice!" Nora's voice expressed warningly from the kitchen.

"He does smell. Really bad." Hope pouted.

"Well, the storage room wasn't exactly paradise and a hot shower does sound nice right about now." Snow grinned and his ears perked when a giggling noise distorted the air. He eyed towards the noise and saw a blonde girl standing beside the teen. His brow furrowed and he leaned towards the teen, swinging an arm on Hope's shoulders, drawing the teen closer. "Is this pretty little flower your girlfriend?" He whispered a little bit too loudly.

"W-What?" Hope spluttered as an embarrassing heat rushed to his face, and pushed the blond away feeling awkward. He heard Alyssa clear her throat while muttering an awkward 'ummm' under her breath and stood squirming on her feet, feeling uncomfortable. Her face was also a bright red, like a tomato, but for another reason. "We're not like that…" He admitted, looking away.

"Great!" Snow cheered.

Hope blinked confusedly, raising a brow at the blonds' smiling face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Snow winked and walked past the teen, towards the front door but stopped and turned around. "I will see you later tonight then?"

Hope mentally sighed. He had had enough of Snow Villiers with one encounter today, thank you very much. The man was annoying and tiresome to keep up with. "Do I have a choice?" He grumbled.

Snow placed a hand under his chin, giving a contemplative look before a grin split on his face. "I am not sure. We will have to see when I come back."

Before Hope could bite back at Snow's words, the blond left, leaving a pair of green orbs still staring, not so happily, at the door and swearing under his breath. This man was certainly not good for his health. His eyes shifted to Alyssa when he heard her chuckling amusedly. "What's so funny?"

"You seem so different." Alyssa said smiling warmly, making the silverette flinch. The teen looked away quickly, an embarrassing blush appearing on his cheeks. She laughed softly. "I have never seen this side from you before."

"Well it's probably his fault." Hope huffed, feeling a knot twisting his stomach.

* * *

The afternoon blurred together uninterestingly as Hope spent the next two hours or so studying with Alyssa while his mother busied herself preparing the Rivera for nightfall. As the afternoon slowly started to dissipate, Alyssa eventually called it quits and left. The studying itself ended in failure, a waste of time for him seeing that he had his head somewhere else. As much as Hope had tried, he still couldn't shake off what Alyssa commented earlier. Hope knew that he was always reserved in public and tried to not let his emotions get the better of him, however, Snow Villiers was making his emotions slip through the cracks of his skin. And for dear life he still couldn't shake off the image of the man grinning at him with that infectious smile. The smile was always directed to him and it made him feel weird, a feeling he couldn't explain. Hope mentally cursed to himself. Even though Snow wasn't here, the idiotic man was still plaguing his mind.

To distract his thoughts from a certain blond man, Hope began assisting his mother with preparations by tidying up the place and restocking the inventory. After the minor AC setback and his mother's dedication by wearing her heart on her sleeve, the Rivera was open for business by nightfall. Slowly but progressively, some locals stopped by for a quick drink and a snack. The place started out quiet to Hope's blessing, but as night perpetually blanketed itself on the city, the soldiers flooded into the tavern, bringing whatever pretty catch they found outside in their arms. And then the noise in the tavern exploded. Hope sighed wearily. Well there goes his peace and quiet. Can his night get any worse?

The door swung open and a flash of yellow caught his attention. His eyes immediately flickered towards the door and saw Snow followed by Gadot. However, something seemed different with the tall man when his eyes spotted a young and pretty blonde woman attached to his arm and the way the man was smiling, looking happily at her. A pair of bright sapphire orbs quickly snapped towards his direction, meeting his gaze. The tall man called out loudly and joyfully his name with the same enthusiasm in his voice when he usual greeted him and the smile but Hope chose to look away, feeling a weird sensation growing in his stomach.

"Hope, I think I left a wine bottle in the storage room. Can you go and get it for me, sweetie?" Nora asked, looking a bit distraught.

Hope nodded and walked into the kitchen and into the storage room at the back. He didn't want to admit it, but for some unknown reason, his mood had just dampened when Snow entered the place. He found the wine bottle resting on a shelf and left the storage room.

"Thanks sweetie." Nora smiled.

"No problem." Hope drearily muttered, placing the wine on the counter. His mother, however, looked at him strangely.

"Is something the matter, Hope?"

Hope ignored his mother's concerned gaze and risked a glance out the corner of his eye towards Snow's direction. The blond was sitting at his usual table with his best friend on the other side in the Rivera. The young girl that Snow had brought with him was seated beside him, pressing herself against the blond and smiling cheerfully. And Snow was smiling back. There was a slight fear throbbing in his chest and Hope felt disturbed by the animated and complex emotions that suddenly materialized inside of him. Usual by now the stupid man would've already annoyed the hell out of him. Snow never brought a girl to the tavern before now that Hope thought back. The problem wasn't that Snow couldn't find a pretty woman, but that he _could_. Well it was evident by his handsome and good-looking features that girls probably flocked towards him. Hope blinked to himself when another thought came to him. When did Snow become handsome? Maybe it was fatigue catching up to him that made him think that.

"Hope?" Nora called out.

"I am just tired." Hope breathed out tiredly, giving his mother a weak and reassured smile. "Schoolwork has been stressing me out lately."

"I understand. You just relax for now. You've done more than enough for tonight." Nora said warmly, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Hope's temple. She pulled a chair and gestured the teen to take a seat.

Hope reluctantly took the seat and watched as his mother got called away by a soldier across the room. At this point, most of the locals had wandered out of the tavern, returning home to their families and loved ones. Only the soldiers and their catch were left remaining, and that included Snow. Hope risked another glance at Snow's direction and saw the blond looking at him, smiling like he usually did for the past month. Unexpectedly, his heart leapt which in course made him quickly look away, but to the horses' luck, Snow stood up and began walking towards him. Hope's heart began pounding in his chest, as nervousness quickly washed over his body like he had committed a murder. He needed a distraction and he needed it fast. He quickly grabbed a towel and began wiping the marble countertop which seemed to calm him down a little.

"Mind if I sit here?" Snow asked, pulling a stool out from the other side of the counter and taking a seat. The silverette only shrugged his shoulders, not meeting his gaze. Snow looked around the room, his eyes searching for something. "I see your girlfriend isn't here!" Then Hope's face turned red.

"She is not-" Hope snapped his head towards the blond, his voice rising, but he stopped himself when he saw the blond smiling at him. It was so fetching.

"I finally got your attention." Snow smirked and Hope only huffed and glanced away once again, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What about your girlfriend? It's impolite to keep such a beautiful woman waiting." Hope said, looking past the tall man to the young woman that Snow brought in.

"Huh?" Snow cocked his head, his face twisted into a frown.

"She is looking at you."

Snow glanced behind back, following Hope's gaze to see exactly who the teen was referring too. "Oh, she is not my girlfriend." Snow made a brushing hand gesture. "She is just someone Gadot invited for the evening."

"She seems interesting in you though." Hope commented.

"She's not that great. _You_ are more interesting to talk to than her." Snow grinned.

Hope felt his heart miss a beat as blood rushed to his cheeks when he stopped and looked at the blond smiling at him. Warmth engulfed his body, making the nerve endings of his skin shudder. He was shocked by the intensity of the feeling, almost like it was squeezing his heart. Hope really didn't understand this sudden sensation and yet deep down he couldn't help but feel a little happy. "Ummm…" Hope tried to speak, still in his stunned state. Was he really more interesting to talk to than a pretty girl?

"Hey Snow! Hurry up." Gadot shouted across the room, calling his friend.

Snow let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing his neck as he reluctantly stood up. "Well, I'll talk to you later." He said and reached out, ruffling the teen's hair as usual.

Hope nodded solemnly and didn't make an attempt to swat Snow's hand away. Snow's hand, which he never noticed before, felt big and warm through his hair. He watched, his eyes boring a hole through the back of Snow's coat as the man walked back to his seat. When did Snow change from annoying and obnoxious to caring and nice?

* * *

"H..ope! W..ake up!" A hand nudged his shoulder.

"Hmmm." Hope groaned weakly and raised his head which was lying on the cold kitchen countertop in the tavern. He rubbed his heavy eyes, his body feeling very sluggish and drain of energy. "What time is it?"

"It's time to go home sweetie." Nora said warmly.

"Another five minutes." Hope muttered placing his head back on the countertop.

"Come on sweetie."

"Alright." Hope sighed and yawned, giving in to his mother's plea, and stood up from the stool he was sitting on. As he placed his feet on the floor, they instantly gave way, still lethargic and not cooperating with him after his short nap. His half-senses deciphered hearing his mother calling him as he was falling but a hand suddenly caught around his stomach, stopping his descent.

"Watch it there kiddo." Snow said concernedly, pulling the teen to his feet.

"Snow?" Hope looked up to his capture who was smiling at him.

"Not looking so good there."

"I wanna sleep." Hope whined, resting his form against the larger male.

"You can sleep when we get home." Nora said, doing her last and final round checks around the tavern. She went to make sure the locks were on the windows and then into the storage room to pick up a box containing some goods which she needed to take home. Grabbing the box and bolting the storage room shut, she walked back into the kitchen where she found the older blond with his hand supporting her son, who was currently sleeping on his feet. Nora shook her head amusingly.

"What am I going to do with you Hope?" Nora sighed with a smile on her face and placed the box on the floor before approaching the older blond and her son. She grasped the teen's shoulder, shaking her son awake. "C'mon Hope. Just stay awake for fifteen more minute and then you can sleep as much as you want."

Snow couldn't hold back a heartfelt laugh when he heard a protested moan coming from the teen. "If you want Hope, I don't mind carrying you. It beats walking." He offered kindly.

Hope looked up the blond with his heavy eyes. As much as it hurt his pride, Snow threw a convincing logic. He was extremely tired and he wasn't looking forward to walking home. He reached his arms up and the blond only leaned down before picking him up off his feet. Sure he was tired and still confused about what Alyssa and Snow said to him today. But for some reason Hope was happy. He let out a content sigh, resting his head against the blond and closing his eyes once again. This was certainly better than walking.

"Ready?" Snow asked softly, readjusting the teen in his arm to a comfortable position while not trying to stir the figure awake. Nora only curtly nodded.

* * *

When Bartholomew opened his front door, he paused and stood staring at the sight before him. His eyes squinted from his lovely wife who looked overly exhausted and then to his son's sleeping face before finally settled on the extra face among his family. Snow Villiers had a familiar face, not that the blonds' name and face had gone unnoticed in the military base and in his wife's tavern. However, the picturesque sight left him a bit baffled by the young man carrying his son. "What's-" He began to question but was quickly shushed by both Nora and Snow quietly. His brow knitted together in confusion and before he could open his mouth again, his wife placed a heavy box in his hands.

"Those need to go into the fridge." Nora said to her husband before turning to the blond, looking at her son. "His room is past the living room, take a left down the hallway, and it's the second door. I'll be there in shortly."

Snow nodded and followed the silver-haired woman's instructions. He walked away from the couple into the living room, his eyes looking around the building. The house was big and comfortable. A perfect place to raise a family, Snow deemed. He then moved to Hope's bedroom where he gently placed the teen on his bed and watched as Hope sank deeper in his pillow easily. Snow took a moment to appreciate the sight of the teen, still fully clothed sleeping peacefully. The door behind him creaked open and the couple stepped into the room.

"How is he?" Nora asked softly.

"Sleeping like a rock." Snow smiled. The woman sat on the edge of the bed and shook the teen's shoulder, calling her son's name.

"Mom!" Hope let out a loud groan flopping his head onto the other side of the pillow. However, soft hands guided him up from his lying position.

"You can't sleep with your jacket and shoes on." Nora advised and quickly hauled the orange jacket off her son's shoulders and then pulled off the shoes. With that over, Hope's head collapsed back on the pillows, sighing contently. Nora let out a quiet chuckle and ran her hand through the teen's hair. She stood up and followed the two other men out the door before closing the door quietly. "Seems like you save me twice today _Mr. Hero_." Nora said with a warm smile to Snow when they stepped into the living room.

"Don't think anything of it. It was... an interesting night." Snow grinned, making his way to the front, but then Nora grabbed his arm and he spun around to face the couple.

"Stay and grab a bite to eat. It's the least we can do for the kindness." Bartholomew friendly offered.

Snow scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly, feeling a bit flustered. "I appreciate your generosity, but I can't." He said, gaining a frown from the silver-haired woman. "It's already late and training starts at the crack of dawn."

Nora pressed on however. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Snow smiled and stepped out of the house.

"He's a sweet man." Nora said to her husband who nodded in agreement. They were standing at the front door, looking on as the blond distanced himself from their house.

"He is certainly a strange one." Bartholomew commented, receiving a puzzled expression from his wife.

"What do you mean?"

Bartholomew sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "We don't know his reason, but he volunteered himself for the SFU by taking another soldier's place."

"The SFU?" Nora gave Bartholomew a blank look.

"The Special Forces Units. It's a small squadron under PISCOM that undergoes missions on Pulse."

"How is that strange?" Nora asked giving her husband a puzzled look.

"A few people are randomly hand-picked due to the lack of members because of the risks involved with these missions which lead to less soldiers left and participate in the group. It's not a happy group you wanted to join."

"How high are these risks?" Nora bit her lower lip. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"It's almost suicidal." Bartholomew said sorrowfully, earning a surprised gasp which slipped through his wife's lips.

Nora felt her heart sink when she heard that piece of information. Her eyes turned back to the blond, but the man was already long gone. She didn't understand any of it and it wasn't something she would've expected someone like Snow Villiers to do. "But why would he do that?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** I am still trying to figure out where exactly this plot is going, but I have a (slight)vague idea. I tried to get in as much of SnowxHope interactions as possible in this chapter. Ands thanks you my darling readers for giving for even this fic a bit of your attention.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there my lovely readers. The long wait is over and I am still nursing a writer's block. Here is chapter 3 for those who is keeping up with the story.

Also, I would like to thank my beta **LightPhantom742** for editing this chapter and giving me some pointers :)

* * *

******Chapter 3: Confusion and Frustration**

The sounds of birds chirping and the liveliness of the city beyond his bedroom's walls aroused Hope's senses. His eyes fluttered open, wincing at the sudden luminosity seeping from the single window and into his room. He rubbed his sore eyes open and let out a gruesome stretch, waking up his joints and limbs. He looked around his room and then blinked as a bewildered frown marred his features. He wasn't in the Rivera, but that was only the tip of the iceberg to add to his confusion. The biggest shock came when he noticed that he was sleeping on his bed, in his same clothes. How did he get into his bed? He searched back in his head for answers, but his memory after falling asleep in the tavern came up a bit fuzzy. There was a weird sickening feeling in his stomach, like he had done something regrettable but he couldn't remember what he had done.

Brushing the thoughts away for now, Hope got up, grabbed a new change of clothes, and made his way to the bathroom down the hallway to prepare for his morning rituals. After refreshing himself in the bathroom, Hope entered the kitchen where he found his mother preparing lunch and a cold breakfast waiting for him on a table. He had overslept, but there was no harm done since it was the weekend.

"Morning." Hope greeted, walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of apple juice, pouring the contents into an empty glass before putting the container back in the fridge.

"Morning sweetie." Nora greeted back warmly, putting down the knife she was holding after chopping some green vegetables. She walked to her son who was now seated around the table and leaned down, placing a soft and warm kiss on the teen's temple.

"Mom! Stop!" Hope groaned in protest, leaning his head away and a pout forming on his lips. Nora just chuckled wholeheartedly and returned to preparing lunch. "Aren't I too old for kisses?"

"Not when you're my child you're not." Nora concurred with a smile.

Hope made a grumble sound at the back of his throat and turned his focus to the cold meal sitting on the table. His breakfast was smiling at him. He stared uninterestingly at the scrambled eggs and the golden hash browns with a smiley face ketchup design on fried, cooked potatoes. His eyebrows inquired at the smile, seeing an identical smile in his head. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie." Nora replied sweetly.

"How did I get home last night?" Hope asked curiously, poking with his food with a fork. His mother's brow knotted together, a look of pure confusion disfigured her feature. "After falling asleep in the tavern, everything is a bit foggy afterward and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed. And I certainly for a fact don't remember walking home."

"Of course you didn't walk home. _Snow_ kindly carried you the entire time."

"W-what?" Hope spluttered, coughing down a bite as a mortified expression cast upon his face. Did he hear right? Snow carried him all the way home, in his arms. "Why did you let him do that?" Hope asked embarrassingly, feeling slightly shocked.

"I didn't." Nora innocently said. "You did."

A pair of green orbs widened in utter surprise. Hope felt his cheeks burn red and his heart gave a slight shiver as warmth engulfing his form. The heat rose from the back of his neck before swimming up to his head, making his figure shudder like millions of ants were crawling on his skin. Oh God! Hope didn't even want to remember what he did or said the previous night. Surely Snow will not let him live this one down and there was absolutely no way he could face the blond at the Rivera after what happened. "Why couldn't you get dad to carry me instead?"

"I didn't want to bother him that late at night." Nora shrugged her shoulders.

Hope let out a long and disapproving groan. He rested his head on the table, feeling a weird sensation churning in his stomach. He didn't understand this feeling inside of him and it scared him a little. Sighing, Hope pushed his plate away, losing his appetite all of a sudden.

"No Hope." Nora said, her voice becoming seriously, while placing her hands on her hips. This posture usually meant business. "You didn't eat anything last night and I don't want you to go skipping meals today."

"Okay." Hope gave a defeated sigh, yielding to his mother's wishes. As he continued eating, his thoughts wandered back to last night and then his head was afflicted with images of Snow, grinning and laughing. The images made his heart quiver and his stomach flutter, but Hope didn't understand this weird feeling inside of him. He searched through his brain for answers, but he couldn't find any explanations as to the reason why he felt this way whenever his mind was returned to Snow Villiers. And strangely enough, Hope still couldn't get what Snow said to him the previous night out of his head. The blond said that he was _interesting_ and that puzzled Hope. No one had ever told him something like that and to say that he was more interesting than a girl made him feel… happy. Wait! Hope shouldn't feel happy to have Snow think that. He should feel annoyed and irritated like he usually did. Hope growled at his thoughts out of frustration. Everything about the blond was absurd and confusing.

"Oh dear…"

Hope trailed of thoughts snapped when he turned his attention to his mother who was opening cupboard one by one worriedly, searching for something. "Is something wrong?" Hope asked curiously his mother.

"I planned to make some banana breads, but it seems like we're out of vanilla extract." Nora sighed with a pout, placing her right pawn on her right cheek. She pondered for moment before her features brightened with a smile. "Hope would you be a dear-"

"Sure Mom." Hope quickly grinned, taking his empty plate and glass to the sink. His mother didn't need to persuade him with sugar-coated words for a quick run to the nearby shop down the street. Plus the walk to the shop was a welcome distraction his brain needed from the continuous, spiral thoughts of a certain blond and the strong, yet repeated _thump thump thump_ in his chest begging to be realized. He received a courteous 'thank you' from his mother while handed him a few fols from her purse. He shoved the fols in one of his side pockets and headed to the front door. The outdoors welcomed Hope with a fresh, cool gust of air while the warm rays of sunlight warmed his skin and blinded him for a bleak moment. His ears could decipher the noises from the bustling business in the distance. Looking up to the clear blue sky, Hope wondered if his body's strange abnormality would phase out by nightfall.

* * *

Unfortunately it didn't. The oddness in his body had gotten worse with the coming night. Hope could feel it in the air, perverting the loud and energetic atmosphere in the Rivera before seeping through his skin. The sudden darkness covering the city was making him tense, mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. As he glanced around the tavern from behind the bar where he was standing while wiping a set of wet glasses with a clean cloth, his eyes fell on a particular empty table across the room, feeling a slight tightening sensation around his chest. Nervousness has gotten to him and it was eating away his inside like a black hole, putting him on edge. However, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach made him feel excited. Hope had never been like this before and it was all because of one man; _Snow Villiers_. Hearing the man's name in his head sends a swirl of emotions firing through his body. And the sensation only appeared to be coming worse as the seconds ticked away.

"Hope, are you finished with those glasses?" Nora asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"Just one more." Hope informed, polishing the last glass. However, he didn't notice the door opening followed by an enthusiastic and overjoyed voice calling his name.

"Hi Hope." Snow's voice boomed throughout the building.

Hope's body recoiled reflexively, his heart almost jumping out from his chest. He looked up from the bar and saw Snow grinning at him, the same look that was permanently engraved in his mind. He never realized before but now he could not stop thinking that the annoying smile he once hated looked perfect on the blond's face. That smile was like an invisible magnet, too compelling to resist looking away. This time however, there wasn't a young woman attached to his arm. And that warmed up the knots in Hope's stomach, loosening them up. Rather than securing his usual seat with his fiery-haired friend, the blond chose to approach the bar. Hope tried to remain indifferent as Snow pulled out a stool opposite where he stood and took a seat, but inside, his physiology was acting up and he couldn't help but think it was related to Snow's warm and welcoming gaze.

"It's nice to see you again kiddo." said Snow happily.

Hope's eyes shifted towards the blond, seeing that charming smile. "Again? We see each other practically everyday."

"I know, but I like to cherish our moments together. We never know when I'll get my sorry ass dragged away to Pulse." Snow muttered apathetically, forcing a weak smile on his face.

Hope found his gaze boring into one of the side walls when a silence drew between him and Snow. He ignored the world around him and the sounds of the lively soldiers' voices bouncing off the walls. It was nearing down to the third month which was the expected length the new recruits needed before they were sent off to fight the war on Pulse. "It's nearing that time once again." He muttered to himself. Hope knew it was inevitable. He had seen it happen three times already, but this time something was off. Usually he was thrilled at the idea of the men leaving and yet something in his chest was telling him otherwise. A pair of sea-green orbs drifted around inside the Rivera, seeing the young men smiling happily while continuing to destroy their livers by consuming more alcohol. Sooner or later, the soldiers will be gone and that applied to their liveliness, their noise and Snow as well. For some unanswered reason, he longed for it to last a little bit longer.

"Looks that way." Snow murmured.

"Are you scared?" inquired Hope carefully.

"Not really. I am good as dead anyways. Might've just enjoyed what little time I have left." Snow cheered happily.

"What?" Hope's body went rigid.

"Ohh that." Snow laughed to himself, brushing away what he said before. "Just ignored that. I'm just talking nonsense."

Hope stared at the blond. Was Snow joking just now or was he serious? Looking at the blond's face carefully, Hope could tell that Snow wasn't himself for a moment ago. That smile wasn't the same as the numerous others he had seen before. This smile was forced out, almost like instinct or a barrier, and Hope didn't like that.

"It's a full house today." Snow commented warmly while glancing around the building.

"It's not too bad." Hope shrugged, looking around the full tavern.

"Don't go working yourself to sleep like last night." Snow winked at him.

Hope's heart leapt inside his chest as a bile of warmth sudden coursed his form. He glanced away shyly, feeling the heat rushing to his ears. "Um…" He tried to speak, but a frog suddenly settled in the back of his throat. Snow gave him a curious look and he swallowed down the large lump. "About last night…" He forced out, and then saw the blond's features brightened.

"Ohh did you sleep well last night?" Snow asked smiling.

Hope's face flushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't cause you too much trouble?"

"Not really. From what I remember, you were quiet and like to snuggle." Snow snickered.

"What!" Hope almost yelled, his face burning bright red.

Snow laughed, enjoying the teen's reaction. The boy was either acting cute or distressed with that piece of information. "Don't worry about it. It was either that or walking home, and you for one wasn't looking forward to that walk home."

Hope coughed to clear his throat. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, making him lightheaded. "Thanks." Hope said meekly, looking away.

"What was that? I think my hearing was a little off." Snow asked, leaning forward while grinning like a cheshire cat.

Hope muttered a foul word under his breath, suppressing the blush rousing on his cheeks. As much he wanted to, he didn't want to give the smiling man the satisfaction of his gratitude. But his parents didn't raise a misbehaved child. So he resigned himself to the blond and sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment because he didn't want to see the gratification on the man's face. "Thank you." He said sincerely while ignoring the fast beats pulsing in his ears.

"It's nothing kiddo." Snow reached forward and tousled the teen's hairs. He smiled wider when the youth didn't make an attempt to move away.

There was a noticeable glee radiating from Snow; an infectious thing, really, putting smiles around whenever the man was near him. Snow's eyes, cold blue as they are, were only full with warmth and kindness. And it's no secret that it's all directed towards him whenever Snow came into the Rivera. Hope found it strange that someone found him so interesting and that alone made his heart soar. "Snow?" He called out softly. The said-blond blinked at him curiously and Hope could feel his face warming up again. "Why do you do all those things? You talk to me and keep me company every night. Why do you do that?" Hope asked, gazing into a pair of bright blues.

Snow mulled over his thoughts for a second and then smiled. "Well because it's fun."

"_Fun_?" Hope blinked and frowned, a look of confusion blanketed across his face. There was a pang in his chest, like hundreds of needles stabbing into his heart. Maybe it was wishful thinking, however deep down under the layer of swelling emotions, it wasn't the answer Hope had wanted to hear.

"Yeah. It passed the time." Snow informed him wholeheartedly.

Hope felt his heart wrung tight, disbelief coursing through his eyes. With the tiniest hope, he had thought for a moment that Snow would actually say something caring and sweet or something remotely similar along those lines. But the blond didn't. In the end, he was just someone that the blond wanted to tease and play with, a sick joke to pass the time. The nerve of this man!

"So I am just a joke to you." Hope stated in disbelief.

"Huh!" Snow said with much intelligence as his brain could muster while his face had contorted into a frown.

Hope balled his fingers into a fist. He should've expected much. "You think teasing me is funny?" He asked, his voice rising. He could feel his temper slowly started to boil beneath his skin, anger churning in his gut. Hope didn't know exactly where this anger came from, but it seemed to mimic the sudden stiffness in his chest. The blond really did bring the worst out of him. He felt like he was on a teeter-totter of emotions.

"No. That is not what I meant." Snow quickly tried to apologize.

"Hope, what's going on here?" Nora asked concernedly, approaching the bar when she heard her son's voice from across the room.

"It's nothing." Hope looked away, not meeting his mother's gaze. The banked coals of his anger had flared and turned bright, making his skin burn. "I'll be in the kitchen." He said, wanting to be alone. There was no way he will stand there and continued to be the object of the blond's amusement.

"Hope wait!" Snow hastily stood up and clasped a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Hope hissed, shrugging the man's hand away while giving the blond a heated glare. He saw Snow pause and look at him with a pair of troubled eyes. The air around the tavern seemed to turn completely quiet as prying eyes around the building shifted their attention to the sudden spectacle growing at the bar.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Hope suppressed letting out a loud groan. "You're an idiot." He said, his teeth clenched. Really? How dense was this man? He knew he will get chewed out for this later by his parents, but right now he didn't care. He had had enough of this man and he didn't want to deal with him anymore. All he wanted was for his moments of peace and quiet back, but the world wasn't being fair to him. His life was doing fine, but then reality had to go throw a war and an idiot blond in his face.

"Hope, we don't call people that! Apologize now!" Nora demanded.

"I am not going to." Hope stated. "And why should I? All he does is pick on me everyday and I hate it."

"You hate me?" Snow asked carefully, blinking confusedly.

"Duh!" Hope said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But being annoying wasn't enough for you. You had to go around and call yourself some sort of Hero." He added, displeasure seeping from his voice. He saw Snow flinch, the man's body becoming stiff, as a pair of bright blues jewels widened in realization. "Really, who were you trying to fool? Yourself. Because you did a good job with that one. You're just the worst kind of person there is." He added without missing a beat. The room fell under a heavy silence as eyes stared in shocked at the scene. It felt like the temperature in the room had gone down a few hundred degrees. And Snow looked like he wasn't breathing, he was stuck in a moment of complete and utter shock.

"Hope!" Nora scolded.

Snow said nothing, which was a good indication to Hope that he had hit a sore spot. He bared his teeth to himself. It seemed all those boasting the man did over the past months had finally left him speechless for once. However Hope could not help but feel his stomach churn twistedly when he saw signs of anguish and misery reflected in those blue orbs. His heart constricted and he looked away from those blue eyes. Surprisingly, the feeling seemed to becoming worse all of a sudden from the quiet atmosphere and all of the eyes in the tavern directed towards him. Not liking the weird atmosphere, Hope pushed past the blond and stormed out of the building, ignoring his mother's cries for him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Did I forget to the mention that there will have some drama and angst in the story? Oops! Please don't kill me.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
